Cerise Sangestre
This OC belongs to JayHart. Basic Info * Name: Cerise Sangestre * CNR: Cerise is a shade of violet, while Sangestre comes from the Old English word meaning Singer or Bard. * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Gender: Female * Symbol: A black G-clef on a silver background. Featured on the silver brooch she pins to her jacket, and on the case and side of her violin. * Handedness: Right * Physical Traits: * Misc. Traits: A birthmark in the form of a small patch of dark skin just below her left ear, slightly behind her jawline. * Occupation: Huntress-in-training. Appearance * Aura/Effects :Violet in color. Often causes music notes to visually appear when singing, humming along to, or playing music. * Height: 4' 11.5" * Weight: ~100 lb * Eyes: Forest Green * Skin Colour: Fair * Face: Fairly averagely pretty; slightly pointed chin and nose * Hair: Chocolate brown; typically kept in a long braid * Physique: Slender and athletic build Outfits Casual Form-fitting blue jeans or loose sweats, a long-sleeved tee shirt (normally of dark color), and low black tennis shoes. Often accompanied by a lightweight black fleece jacket, and a purple halfcloak in winter. Combat Form-fitting black jeans, dark top with long sleeves and a black leather jacket, and knee-high leather boots. Wears a purple coat during colder weather. Accessories A silver brooch showing her symbol can almost always be found on her person. Characteristics Background Childhood At a very young age, Cerise displayed her love for music and song. Her father, Neth, had lost his first wife when she died giving birth to Cerise. When Cerise was five, Neth met his second wife was Asha Brennie, mother of Mauve Brennie (roughly a year younger than Cerise), and married her a year later. The two girls were quite different from each other - where Mauve was quiet, reserved, and calm, Cerise was boisterous and emotional. Despite their differences, the stepsisters got along surprisingly well. When Cerise turned nine, her Semblance first started taking effect, though it would not be known for three more years. At only eleven years old, Cerise's talent for singing was astonishingly great, and by age twelve she was participating in concerts in addition to taking combat lessons at her sister's insistence. Through it all, despite being largely eclipsed by her sister's shadow, Mauve stayed by Cerise's side in support, being significantly more physically capable than Cerise despite her younger age. Teenage Years (Before Beacon) When Cerise was fourteen (and Mauve thirteen), everything fell apart when Neth was murdered and Cerise taken and held captive by a deranged fan. Mauve lost her left eye trying to stop the kidnapping, leaving her incapacitated, and the authorities (having been forced to gun down the perpetrator during the rescue) could gather nothing on the event from Cerise herself, who refused to speak at all for a full year. Both girls were changed by the event. Cerise blamed her own power for the madman's insanity, retreating into a quiet and reserved shell of herself. Mauve felt responsible for having been unable to stop the man, and became angry and bitter, using that to drive a sharp increase in combat skill. Their experience gave them the motivation to begin the path to become Huntresses, in order to keep others from going through the same pain. Asha, despite being torn by grief, did everything she could to support her daughters through the hard times, and fully supported both girls when they decided to begin attending a combat school full-time. Cerise opted to fly under the radar at Signal Academy, doing her best and mostly succeeding at staying unnoticed and silent as she worked hard to make up for lost time, even attending summer schools to earn access to Beacon on time, rather than late as previously slated. Somewhat remarkably, she remains ahead of her sister in grades and performance through her hard work and studies. She has a rarely-exhibited playful side. Cerise is currently in her second year at Beacon Academy, and remains an excellent musician, especially with her violin in hand. Personality * Likes: Music, instruments, singing (privately), solitude, Aurum's cooking, cool nicknames and codenames, spy movies. * Dislikes: Being forced into speaking, captive situations, singing (in public), musical instruments being damaged, over-professionalism. Weapons Rainsong * Wielder: Cerise Sangestre * Type: Silenced Variable SMG Sword (SVSS) * Short Description: A short sword that transforms into a compact silenced SMG. * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: Sheathed opposite of Shadowsong in blade form. Shadowsong * Wielder: Cerise Sangestre * Type: Silenced Variable Ballistic Dagger (SVBD) * Short Description: A long dagger that transforms into a silenced three-round burst pistol. * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: Sheathed at the waist in dagger form. Semblance * Name: Bard's Soul * User: Cerise Sangestre * Short Description: Allows the user to affect (buff or debuff) listeners via music. More powerful when stationary. * Visual Effect: Causes musical notes to appear in the surrounding air. If stationary and focusing, a music-note glyph may also appear on the ground beneath her. Combat Info * Class/Position: Assassin/Support * Landing Strategy: Parkour or hope to be caught (during initiation, she was caught mid-air by Celeste Burne). * Fighting Style: Highly acrobatic when not focusing on her semblance; Cerise relies on staying out of her opponents’ line of sight, using stealth to dispatch enemies quickly whenever possible. When using Shadowsong in dagger form, she holds it backhanded, maximizing the eared pommel’s effectiveness in driving it down into enemy weak points. With her weapon in gun form, she aims to get the third round of each burst in a weak zone, preferably the head. Statistics Edit Note that statistics will be quantified using a scale of E- to A+, with S being used for maximum skill possible (variants S-, S+, and S++), and F being used for no related knowledge. * Strength: C * Agility: A+ * Aura Reserve: A * Aura Manipulation: C+ * Dust Manipulation: D * Dust Use: D (rarely used in ammo other than as a propellant) * Weapon Skill (Daggers): B+ * Weapon Skill (guns, 1-handed): A * Weapon Skill (others): C- Relationships * Team: Member of Team ACCA. Partnered with Celeste Burne. Good friends with Ash Westwind. In a relationship with Celeste and Aurum Segen. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Property of JayHart Category:RP Ready